1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard and, more particularly, to a skateboard having enhanced features such as propulsion enhancement as well as visual and aural enhancement.
2. Background Prior Art
Skateboards are a popular toy for exercise and enjoyment. The conventional skateboard is totally powered by the user and has no features to control speed and efficiency of movement.
The user typically stands with one foot on the body of the board and pushes with the other foot in the direction opposite to that in which he desires the skateboard to move. This results in an increase in speed followed by a gradual decrease to zero speed depending on the power of the push, and the frictional retarding force between the surface contacted by the wheels and the wheels themselves.
Inexperienced users are frequently hurt when going downhill because the typical skateboard picks up too much speed due to the pull of gravity. The awareness of parents of this danger in many cases restricts use of a skateboard to older children who have sufficient maturity not to ride down hills that are so steep that the speed of the skateboard exceeds the user's ability to successfully slow or stop himself or herself.
The conventional board also does not provide a means to travel on level ground or upgrades without physical effort. Users may also become quickly frustrated with the need for continuous periodic pushing to keep the board in motion. This limits the distance the user can go at maximum speed without resting, hence it shortens the enjoyable time when both feet may be on the board and no pushing is necessary to keep the board in motion.
During this pleasurable non-pushing time, a novice user can relax and rest his pushing leg. An experienced user can do fancy body moves to make the board zigzag or stand on its back wheels, but he or she must continue to push to get any consistency of, or increase in, speed.
The conventional skateboard is not particularly stylish, has a rather simple unadorned, flat elongated body for standing, and has wheels that spin independent of their axles. Enjoyment consists simply of pushing, coasting and whatever motions the user can maneuver the board into. Thus the attention a user can attract is limited to the skill with which he can manipulate the board, since the board itself is more or less unadorned.